You’re allowed to Cry
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: harry's dead: hermione and ron comfort each other infront of the common room fireplace..


_hey all! enjoy this short one shot!!!  
-Lor_

_Disclaimer: i dont own "everytime" by Britney or HArry Potter:(_

You're allowed to Cry

**Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?**

"I thought I'd find you here," Hermione heard a familiar voice say. "Hey Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, "Looking for you of course," Ron grinned. Hermione smiled weakly. Ron frowned slightly at Hermione's weak attempt at a smile. He could see it in her eyes that she was crying on the inside even though tears weren't showing. Her chocolate eyes were glazed and reflecting the common room fire's flames. It was very early morning and the moon was still glowing.

**  
Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

Ron sat next to her on the couch and he too looked into the flames. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ron spoke again. "What's wrong?" he asked gently turning to look at Hermione. She continued to stare into the amber flames, but now tears were running silently down her cheeks. "It's just not the same," she muttered softly as more tears rolled down from her eyes. "Now that Harry's gone… things just aren't the same!" Hermione said more audibly. Ron grasped her hand gently and held it as she continued. "I mean, how can they just expect us to come back to school and act like Harry never existed! If it weren't for Harry, Voldermort wouldn't be dead and the whole wizarding world would still be living in fear. If it weren't for Harry we probably wouldn't even be friends," Hermione cried as tears poured down her face and onto her lap.

**I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy**

It pained Ron to see her so unhappy. He, himself cried every night ever since Harry had died. Harry, his best mate was gone; the best that Ron looked up to wasn't coming back. But Ron knew he had to stay strong in the presence of others so he could help them and let them know he was there for them.

Hermione leaned her head onto Ron's chest and hugged him, Ron hugged her warmly back. Hermione body continued to shake with shuddering sobs, while Ron held her tighter to him and gently ran his hands through her hair.

Slowly Hermione's sobs slowed and her body stopped shaking. Warily she sat up, causing Ron to let her go. She returned to staring at the fire and her chocolate eyes seemed to be melted by the flames. Ron continued to watch her closely, as if waiting for her to continue. Without tearing her gaze away from the flames Hermione sighed. "Harry was our best friend Ron. Doesn't it bother you that we're never going to see him again?" Ron glanced down sadly, "It bothers me more than anyone could ever know," he whispered. Hermione nodded, "You're allowed to be sad, you know. You don't have to be everyone's go-to guy," Hermione said softly still watching the flames burn brightly.

**And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
**

Ron cleared his throat and nodded but stayed silent and turned his gaze to the amber flames. "You're allowed to cry," Hermione whispered, as new tears began to form in her eyes. She looked over at Ron who seemed to gone into deep thought. Hermione placed a hand on Ron's arm, upon feeling her touch Ron's eyes met hers. For the first time Hermione saw real sadness in Ron's eyes. Although he was staying strong for everyone Hermione knew, he needed someone to be strong for him, someone to comfort him; she knew he needed her to do that for him.

**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
Ohhhh**

"He was the brother I always wanted," Ron whispered sadly, Hermione's heart broke at the sound of the sadness in his voice. "He was everything I wanted to be; brave, funny, rich, popular, famous, talented, loved and good looking. He was almost a role model…" he stopped as he sighed. Hermione let tears roll down her cheeks again. "Ron, it's ok to cry," she reassured him. Ron nodded slightly and took a deep breath. "I do 'Mione," Ron confessed, "Every night," Hermione hugged him and he hugged back. "So do I Ron, so do I," Hermione said crying and endless supply of tears.

**At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away**

Ron needed to cry with Hermione, he needed to know he wasn't the only one deeply upset by Harry's death. Hermione let go of Ron but held tightly onto his hands. "It's ok to let people know you're upset and to let them see you cry," Hermione tried again. Ron bit his lip as tears began to roll down his face. Hermione and Ron cried to each other, holding hands and staring into the flames.

**And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby**

Hermione looked up at Ron, "I see his face everywhere I look," she confessed, "I can see it in the flames, in windows, in my dreams and whenever I close my eyes," she cried softly. "It's like I can't escape missing him," Hermione added crying still, they sat quietly for a while. "Maybe we shouldn't be trying to escape missing him- maybe we should embrace it and deal with it. We need to be upset, we need to cry and most of all we need to remember Harry, not try to forget him." Hermione said wisely. "You're right we should be remembering what he looked like, what he sounded like and how he acted; not be trying to forget…" Ron agreed.

**And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me**

In a silent agreement Ron and Hermione agreed to remember everything about Harry from his messy hair to his quidditch talents. They also silently thanked to other for helping and understanding.

**I guess I need you baby**

**_The end_**

**_hope you guys enjoyed that... thanks for reading it. plz check out ma other fics and review..._**

**_-Lor_**


End file.
